1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to display stands and, more particularly, to a rotating display stand adapted to hold decorative items and display plurality of angles of such items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Decorations for various customs and occasions and generally observed in most human cultures. In many Western cultures, the Christmas season is a time when many individuals and families desire to display decorative items, including but not limited to Christmas trees, both inside and outside their dwelling or place of business. As a part of displaying Christmas trees and many other decorative items, a stand is typically employed to hold the item upright as well as to stabilize it and perform other necessary functions which may vary depending on the particular decorative item and its characteristics.
While Christmas decorations have been used for centuries, one relatively recent innovation is the use of a stand for decorative items which rotates so as to display the decorative item from all angles. A problem which still exists, however, existing Christmas decoration stands are either stationary or, if they include some form of automatic motion, are limited to indoor use. Thus, there remains a need for a holiday carousel which provides a rotating stand for a holiday decorative item which was able to withstand unpredictable weather and adverse environmental conditions so as to be capable of being employed indoors or outdoors. It would be helpful if such a holiday carousel was configurable to hold Christmas decorations such as live and artificial Christmas trees. It would be additionally desirable for such a holiday carousel to be configurable to hold Christmas decorations other than Christmas trees.
The Applicant's invention described herein provides for a holiday carousel for supporting and rotating a Christmas decoration in any setting. The primary components of Applicant's holiday carousel are a stationary base, a rotating turntable, and a securing mechanism. When in operation, the holiday carousel allows a user to use motion to attract and hold the attention of a viewer of one of many types of holiday decorations which is located either indoors or outdoors. As a result, many of the limitations imposed by the display structures in the prior art are removed.